


Everything Nice

by greninja (ibukis)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Stuffing, Stuffing, not explicitly nsfw but its a kink fic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukis/pseuds/greninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Engineer's birthday, and Pyro wants to do something special for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have never baked or cooked anything in my life  
> i'm sorry for this

It was Engineer's birthday.  
  
Around the base, birthdays were rarely celebrated- a few well wishes were thrown around, and on a rare occasion, someone may give out a present, but nothing ever happened aside from that. No parties, no cakes, no celebration, no  _anything._ And Pyro was sick of it.  
  
Birthdays were seen by the man as a time to celebrate, as it's rare to have an entire day dedicated to the entire fact that you've stayed alive and kicking for another year. To have it passed up as something trivial may not bother others, but to Pyro, it was an absolute crime. He was dedicated to at least doing something for Engie, however small it might be.  
  
Not only did he want to due to the fact birthdays were woefully under-celebrated, he couldn't deny that part of it was because he was at least a little bit in love with the other man. Most of Pyro's free time was spent hanging out with the Engineer, be it watching him mess with his mechanisms too complicated for Pyro to comprehend, simply laying around together, or even sticking together on the battlefield, and over time he had developed quite the affection towards him. Watching such an important date pass by without much acknowledgement for such a wonderful person hurt Pyro's heart. And he knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
It wasn't a secret that Pyro was a wonderful baker. During any celebrations the team  _did_ hold, he was always in charge of cooking the sweets. A delicious treat was always sure to lift anyone's spirits, and Pyro's were the best of the best. He was always coming up with new flavors and ingredient combinations, and with such a dedication to making people happy, he always put all his effort into making the sweetest, most pleasant treats for his friends. Sometimes he would go all-out, creating extravagant, well-decorated layered cakes, and sometimes he would stick to the basics, such as a simple pan of brownies or even doughnuts.  
  
And on this specific occasion, Pyro had picked to create a plate of cupcakes for the Engineer. He didn't want to create anything too fancy, at risk of overwhelming his friend, but he wanted to make sure that it was something that he was sure to enjoy. After pondering what specifically to create, he decided on a tray of 12 red velvet cupcakes, topped with a traditional cream cheese icing. It wasn't anything that should be too hard to make, but he needed to make sure that he could bake them at a time he was certain Engie wouldn't walk in on him and spoil the surprise. He decided after dinner was a fair time- everyone had retired to their rooms, though it was nobody's bedtime yet. He was sure that Engie would still be awake when they were done, as it shouldn't take more than an hour.  
  
Pyro snuck out of his room after he was certain that Engineer was holed up in his own, walking down the hallway with light steps, heart racing a bit as he passed by Engie's door. Once he was out of the hallway housing everybody's rooms, he sped up his pace, and arrived at their kitchen. It was well-stocked, with everything one would need to cook anything their heart desired. If you looked at a picture of it, you'd think it'd simply be a kitchen one would find in an actual house. After a quick glance over the cabinets and fridge to check if he had all the necessary ingredients (which he did), he set out to starting the baking process.  
  
He dug out a simple metal muffin tray from one of the cabinets, setting it on a table with a slight thud, followed by a package of cupcake papers. They were simple, pastel blues and reds adorned with stars, hearts, and small dogs and cats. Pyro thought they were rather cute, and stopped to look at a couple as he pushed them into his pan. After that was finished, he began preheating the oven to a toasty 350 degrees, and took out all the necessary ingredients.  
  
Flour, sugar, a pinch of salt, baking soda, cocoa powder. Eggs, vanilla extract, food coloring. He mixed them all together- he could do this in his sleep. The batter was promptly evenly poured into the cups, each halfway full. After popping them into the oven, he set to making the cream cheese frosting. It was all a routine to him, practiced enough times over and over that he can whip out batches of pastries quicker than any other. Cream cheese, butter, sugar, and vanilla. Mixed together vigorously by hand, he was left with a thick, creamy frosting. He would have sampled a bit, if it wasn't for his mask getting in the way.  
  
Allotting an hour was unnecessary, as Pyro felt confident in his abilities to get done in only 40 minutes, 30 if he was rushing. The cupcakes didn't take long to bake at all- about 20 minutes and they had risen nicely. Soft to the touch, firm yet squishy, and a beautiful dark red color, and if Pyro didn't have his mask on, he was certain they would smell heavenly. They were perfect. He had already taken to the business of preparing the icing in a piping bag, ready to add the finishing touch to the cupcakes. He piped on generous helpings of the sweet icing onto each of them, topping each off with a swirl. A light sprinkling of more cocoa powder over the icing for appearance, and they were finally done.  
  
Pyro plucked each of them out of the pan, assorting the cupcakes in a circle on a large serving plate. He glanced at the clock, which read 9:40. He hadn't been there long, only about 40 minutes. Engineer should still be awake; the man liked staying up for long nights, poring over his science textbooks and coming up with novel inventions. Excitement bubbled in his chest as he grabbed the plate, dashing upstairs as fast as he could without spilling the cupcakes. After reaching Engie's door, he knocked, and waited patiently as he heard a shuffling coming from inside the room.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
With his free hand, Pyro turned the knob, and pushed his way into Engie's room. A single dull lamp was shining in the corner, giving just enough light for the blueprints on his desk to be visible. A bed was pushed up against the wall, with his helmet and goggles hanging off one of its posts and his gloves laying on the blankets, a wardrobe against the other, and the rest of the floor was covered in piles of junk (and a few strange contraptions, including a disabled Mini-Sentry). Engie was hunched over his desk in a rough wooden chair, staring at an open book on the counter, but he turned around as he heard the door open.  
  
"Pyro? What's up, buddy-" He stopped mid-sentence, his face breaking out into a grin and chuckling lightly as he saw the plate of cupcakes. "Well, what do we have here?" He said, pushing himself out of his chair, approaching the Pyro's plate of treats. "Is this for me? Shucks, you shouldn't have." Pyro let out a happy "Uh-huh" in reply, setting the tray down on an empty space on Engie's desk. He picked one up and inspected it, peeling the wrapper off to get a better look at the cupcake itself. "Red velvet? Man, you really went all out for this, huh?" Pyro nodded vigorously as Engie took the first bite.  
  
It was heavenly. The light taste of chocolate mingled with the sweet frosting, and the cake itself was squishy and soft, not dry in the least. He promptly took two more bites, one after another, without pausing to swallow the rest that was in his mouth. He couldn't get enough of the sugary confection, and the best part was that they were still very warm, only having been taken out of the oven less than ten minutes ago. Engie didn't mind the heat- he gulped down bite after bite without a thought, and after barely any time at all, he was reaching for seconds.  
  
Within a minute, the second cupcake was gone, leaving 10 cupcakes left. Engie sat back down in his chair, visibly pleased, with a smile on his face. "Was this necessary? I mean, nobody's celebrated my birthday in years-" He was cut off by Pyro nodding and shoving another cupcake in his face. With another chuckle, he picked it out of his friend's gloved hands. "I'll eat this if you get me a glass of milk, alright, buddy?" He requested, and with another enthusiastic mumble, Pyro was out the door.  
  
Engineer had already gotten to work on the new cupcake. Every single bite was pure bliss, an explosion of flavors and textures in his mouth. Pyro's sweets were always the best, and to have an entire platter of them just for him thrilled him so much that he couldn't help but blush a little bit. The cake was so soft he barely had to bother chewing, and he let a few bites simply slide down his throat. He could feel it go down and settle in his stomach, warm and comforting and soft inside him. The cream cheese frosting was a rich, thick contrast to the light sweetness of the red velvet, which overwhelmed his senses, and despite how delicious it was he was really beginning to crave that milk.  
  
Luckily, Pyro came back right on time, with a very tall glass of cool, white milk, adorned with a red straw. Engineer sat his half-eaten cupcake on the table as he drank up his milk, taking large gulps to clear out his mouth of the lingering aftertaste of cream cheese and chocolate. It was a welcome relief, creamy in its own right, and refreshing his taste for the cupcakes. He finally set the glass back down and returned to his unfinished cupcake, stuffing the entire thing in his mouth. He nearly choked trying to swallow the soft mass of cake, and only barely managed to force it down his throat without gagging.  
  
He repeated this process for another three cupcakes- finishing off half of it, taking a few large sips of milk to clear his palate, and then going back to the cupcake. Pyro had taken a seat on the edge of Engineer's bed, leaning over and watching intently at the way Engie devoured the cupcakes. It always felt good to see people appreciating his baking. Having the ability to make people happy was one of the most important things to him, and to see someone appreciate his hard work in a way that made them happy in turn pleased him greatly. He watched the way Engie ate with a pleased curiosity. He was licking the frosting off his fingers with small 'mmm's, and sometimes didn't even bother to chew up the cupcakes, obviously enjoying himself even during his breaks for milk.  
  
After he finished his sixth cupcake, halfway through the tray, he leaned back in his chair, letting out a moan as he stretched out. "Y'know, Pyro, I really appreciate ya doin' this for me... Didn't even know anyone cared 'bout my birthday, everyone seemed to just ignore it." He commented idly, looking over at his friend, who was focused at looking right at Engie. "May be gettin' full, though... These'r some good cupcakes. Real fillin'. Again, I really appreciate you doin' this, if there's any way I could repay you, just tell me. Fer now, I might be done." He rambled on at Pyro, who snapped up at his last sentence, and mumbled out a "No" as he picked up another cupcake, now looming over Engie with one hand on his armrest and another holding the cupcake to his mouth. Engie blushed as he took the cupcake from Pyro's hand, embarrassed and a little fearful as to what Pyro would do if he declined. "Alright, I guess I can have another..."  
  
It was much harder for this one to go down compared to the others. It was still sweet and soft, but the taste was getting old and repetitive, and Engie was finding himself pausing to take sips of his milk more often than while eating the others. The feeling of the cupcake going down his throat and into his stomach was unsettling now, especially with how full he was already, and each bite teased his gag reflex, tempting to make him spew everything back up.  
  
He finished the cupcake with a sigh of relief, hoping the Pyro would let up, only to have another forced back in his face. It would be impolite to turn down- after all, how often does someone bake a whole tray of cupcakes for him, much less on his birthday? He unpeeled the cupcake from its wrapper, noting it had lost all of its heat, simply being room temperature instead of the comforting warmth of being fresh out of the oven. Every bite was starting to hurt, the pain focusing in his stretched stomach. He wasn't unfamiliar with filling dinners, having had his fair share of them back home, but he had lost his touch for eating a lot over the time he'd been stationed with his team. Plus, with the icing, the cupcakes were immensely filling and overwhelming, and by this point each bite he took was beginning to stretch his stomach beyond its limits. His eating speed was slowing down with every bite he took, but Pyro was simply looming over him in the same confrontational position he'd been in for the past two cupcakes. His stomach gurgled loudly, and Engineer groaned as pain hit him strong after he finished his eighth cupcake.  
  
Another one was offered to him, and he couldn't say no. Pyro seemed intent on making him clear the plate, and there's no way he was going to be able to leave until he had finished every last one of them. His eating was slowed immensely, taking minutes in between bites and sips of milk. He rubbed a hand over his stretched stomach, praying that by some chance, Pyro would let him go. His wishes were not answered, however, and it seemed like the cupcake assault was never going to end at the rate he was eating. He was gagging with nearly every bite, and it took every bit of strength to try to hold himself back from vomiting the half-digested cake onto his lap. It was almost pathetic, he felt, having been able to eat meals two, three, even four times the size of this back home without breaking a sweat, and he was feeling nauseous after eating just nine cupcakes. He reminded himself that they weren't like normal cupcakes, thick and rich and filling, to try to comfort himself.  
  
He lost track of time as he kept eating and eating, not even noticing when he finished a cupcake, as Pyro instantly shoved another one back in his face. Despite how close the two were, Engie couldn't just shrug off all the rumors about the mumbling man that spread across the base, and he just couldn't ignore the fact that he set people on  _fire_ for a living, and enjoyed it wholeheartedly. Fear settled in his mind as he went back to his cupcake with a renewed vigor, not even daring to test what Pyro would do if he failed to clear the plate. He was still looming over Engie, both hands on his chair's armrests, when he's not forcing Engie to eat more cupcakes. It was slightly unsettling, how intently he was watching the way he was eating.  
  
After finishing the eleventh cupcake, the Engineer felt as if he was about to pop. They were big cupcakes, too- not your average bakery cupcake. Without a doubt, he wouldn't be able to finish the final cupcake. He was exhausted, barely able to move his own hands, and leaned back in his chair, groaning loudly at the pain in his stomach. Any words he attempted to form simply came out as a displeased moan, and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.  
  
His moment of rest was quickly interrupted, however, by an intrusion at his lips. His eyes shot open in surprise, and his heart sunk as he saw Pyro attempting to push pieces of the final cupcake into his mouth. Pyro was still staring straight at his face, one hand holding the rest of the cupcake, the other trying to cram the smaller bits inside of Engie. He was completely determined to make Engie finish the sweets- he couldn't see his discomfort, and the cupcakes were making him so happy earlier. Pyro thought he was simply being shy and uncooperative, and even with his refusal to open his mouth, Pyro was still convinced Engie was simply too nervous to eat so much in front of someone else. And so, he continued forcing chunks of the cake into Engie's mouth.  
  
The only reason he was still swallowing at this point was due to instinct. He was gagging with each bite by then, not even attempting to hold it back for politeness. Every bit of cake that he was forced to swallow felt painful, almost like a punishment for something he didn't even know he did wrong. He wasn't even sure if Pyro knew what he was doing was wrong and hurting him, and he felt guilty for ever antagonizing the childlike man. Even so, he could easily say he felt like he was suffering, and wanted to bring up his concerns, but there was a seemingly endless stream of the thick frosting and soft pastry in his mouth, and he was too tired to speak anyways.  
  
After what seemed like years, the final cupcake was finished, and he leaned back in his seat again as Pyro finally stepped away from his threatening position, bouncing up and down in joy. He had succeeded with his goal, and was immensely pleased to see Engie stuffed so full of Pyro's own sweets. Engie looked absolutely exhausted, eyes closed with his head against his chair, belly slightly teasing itself from under his shirt. Pyro could feel his face warm up under his mask at the sight of his friend, and stole a blanket from his bed, then draped it over his seemingly sleeping form. If he had his mask off, he would have kissed Engie.  
  
He tiptoed out the door after grabbing the plate and disposing of the cupcake wrappers, making sure not to make a sound so not to disturb his sleep. He danced down the hallway, absolutely thrilled that he probably gave Engie his first good birthday in years.  
  
If he had listened closely, he would have heard the sound of vomiting coming from Engineer's room.


End file.
